Juste lui
by Isfah
Summary: Leur passion n'avait été qu'une bulle de bonheur, un instant à eux… et tant pis si un amour aussi sincère aurait mérité d’être vécu en plein jour" Slash RL/SB


_Bonjour cher tous,_

_Voici un petit OS premier du genre pour moi, car il s'agit d'un slah et concerne un couple que je ne lis que trop rarement... Aussi vos avis seront attendus avec impatience!!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Juste lui…**

À la vérité, peu de gens avaient su.

Comment auraient-ils pu ? Avec le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour cacher leur relation… et tant pis si un amour aussi sincère aurait mérité d'être vécu en plein jour, leur bonheur n'a pas souffert que de l'ombre dans laquelle il survivait.

Allongé auprès de son amant, Lupin réfléchissait. La lune éclairait le dos d'albâtre de l'ancien prisonnier. Les années qu'il avait passées enfermé entre les murs sordides d'Azkaban avaient marqué son corps émacié. Cicatrices et tatouages hurlaient la douleur et la peine d'un innocent. À présent leurs corps étaient à égalité.

Il en était autrement avant.

Combien de temps avait-il passé à admirer celui qui avait été son ami avant d'être son amant, son âme-sœur ? Impossible à dire. Il se souvient simplement de la beauté parfaitement insolente du jeune Black. Cette perfection qui touchait et troublait tout le monde. Remus n'était pas gay, simplement un homme avait capturé son cœur. Un seul. Son étoile.

C'était un soir comme les autres, durant leur dernière année d'étude au sein des Gryffondors. Un soir banal qui, à leurs yeux, est devenu unique et exceptionnel. Remus était fatigué de sa transformation et de leurs jeux de la veille. Il n'écoutait plus les bavardages incessants qui emplissaient de vie leur salle commune. Les yeux dans le vide, il essayait de contrôler les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait remarqué que la présence de son meilleur ami n'était plus apaisante. Elle était stimulante, vivifiante et… indispensable. Sans savoir ni quand ni comment, le jeune lycanthrope était tombé amoureux. Il savait que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais cette place.

Tout occupé à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu les maraudeurs quitter l'endroit. Le retour de Sirius quelques minutes plus tard le surpris, mais le ravi. Le jeune Black était revenu le chercher.

- Alors Remus, on est dans la lune ? plaisanta le brun. Dépêche-toi, on va les perdre, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Hummm… heureusement j'ai ma bonne étoile pour me guider, acquiesça Remus.

Sa main chaude dans la sienne, le retardataire savourait ce bonheur volé. Les deux jeunes adultes couraient à travers les étages sans se lâcher. Empruntant passages secrets et autres couloirs déserts, ils s'efforçaient de faire le moins de bruit possible afin d'éviter le concierge, ou pire, Peeves, le fantôme infernal de l'école.

S'arrêtant quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux enfants terribles se permirent de rire à gorges déployées après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. Cette cascade profonde et chaude gonfla le cœur de Remus qui sans réfléchir plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui hantait ses rêves.

Le baiser était urgent. Pas de douceur, juste du désir. Brutal et passionné. Bien que surpris, le jeune Black répondit à l'ardeur de son ami. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient, s'affrontaient dans un ballet sensuel. Lupin avait laissé ses mains s'égarer dans la chevelure d'ébène de celui qui s'accrochait à sa chemise. La boule au creux de son ventre avait explosé en millier de papillons qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Se séparant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses aux questions qu'ils n'osaient pas formuler.

Le souffle court, Remus laissa ses lèvres parcourir le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Sirius ne le repoussa pas cette fois non plus. L'air était chargé d'électricité. Les corps de frissonnaient de désir. Nichant sa tête dans le cou de brun, le loup-garou s'accorda quelques secondes de répit.

- Sir… je voud…

- Chut… l'interrompit son ami, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Viens.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur course vers le parc où les attendaient les deux autres Maraudeurs. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Aucun regard ne fut accordé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? les questionna James une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

- On a cru que vous vous étiez fait prendre, avoua Peter.

Le souffle court et les joues encore rougies par l'émotion, aucun des deux autres maraudeurs ne put répondre immédiatement.

- Pas grand-chose, de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha Sirius, la voix mal assurée.

Cette phrase fut comme une lame plantée en plein cœur pour Remus. Rien. Son âme et ses sentiments mis à nu ne représentait rien d'important… Se retenant d'hurler, de crier sa peine et sa douleur, il suivit ses comparses, tentant de rester debout malgré le néant qui l'habitait. Plus rien n'avait de saveur pour le jeune homme. Il n'était qu'un pantin, un corps dont l'âme avait fui, une coquille vidée de toute substance.

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture aux yeux de Lupin. À aucun moment il n'avait pu s'isoler avec Sirius. Celui-ci l'évitait clairement et fuyait la discussion.

Le brun ne savait pas plus que son ami comment réagir. Lui, le tombeur de ces dames, le Don Juan de service avait pris du plaisir dans les baisers qu'il avait partagé avec un autre homme.

Il multiplia les conquêtes féminines sans lendemain dans l'espoir de trouver chez l'une d'elle la passion qui l'avait animé durant les quelques minutes où il avait été dans les bras de son ami. Cette sensation grisante d'être aimé et désiré. Oh il avait l'habitude de lire la concupiscence dans le regard de ses partenaires éphémères, elles le lui avouaient dans leurs étreintes furtives. Mais jamais il n'y voyait l'amour. Leurs corps parlaient pour elles tandis qu'il attendait un cri du cœur.

Pourtant un jour, Sirius fut obligé d'affronter ses sentiments, son ami et la honte qui le rongeait de l'avoir abandonné ainsi. Les filles le laissait de marbre tandis qu'il se réveillait fiévreux d'envie dès lors qu'il s'imaginait le corps de Remus contre le sien. Son désir l'obnubilait, le consommait, et l'assaillait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le seul homme qui l'avait jamais embrassé.

Profitant que James et Peter étaient en retenu pour avoir jeté un sort à un Serpentard devant Rusard, le jeune Black se rendit à la bibliothèque où il savait trouver celui qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sirius franchit la porte de la bibliothèque. Ne faisant attention ni au regard plus que surpris de Mrs Pince, ni au silence soudain que provoqua son entrée, il focalisa son attention sur la silhouette qui venait de s'engager dans le rayon peu fréquenté qui regroupait les ouvrages d'histoire de la magie.

Voyant là une bonne occasion de s'expliquer avec Remus, il s'engagea à la suite de son ami, sous le regard de plus en plus intrigué de la bibliothécaire.

- Putain…

L'insulte échappa à Sirius. Lui le beau parleur se découvrait soudain incapable de dire les choses. Il avait cru que seul avec son ami il saurait trouver les mots justes pour lui parler, pour lui expliquer.

Remus s'était arrêté, mais demeurait dos à lui. Sirius savait que tout dépendait de son attitude et ne trouvait pas en lui le courage qui était censé habiter ceux de sa maison et qui avait animé son ami quelques semaines auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La question surpris le brun. Il s'était attendu à mener le débat, à être maître de la situation. Une fois de plus, Lupin le surprenait. Son courage et sa force l'impressionnait.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Remus… je sais pas… faut qu'on parle

- Aujourd'hui t'es décidé ? C'est bon, là, t'as eu le temps de choisir les mots que t'allais me balancer à la figure ? cracha le préfet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tais-toi. Ne dis rien. Je vois bien que tu me fuis.

- Remus, regarde moi, tenta Sirius.

Le préfet obéit.

La tristesse qui habitait les yeux de Remus lui fit froid dans le dos. Son ami souffrait. Il avait tellement évité son regard ses dernières semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu la douleur qui y grandissait.

- Putain Rem… mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que du jour au lendemain j'allais crier sur tous les toits que tu m'avais embrassé et que j'avais pris plaisir à être embrassé par un homme.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, chuchota le lycanthrope qui ne voulait pas attirer les curieux autours d'eux. Si ça te perturbait tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé et m'avoir évité comme un monstre ?

- Je sais pas merde ! J'ai eu peur. Je suis pas gay…

- Moi non plus. Je t'aime c'est tout, avoua Lupin.

- …

- …

Les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi penser de cette vérité qui venait d'être soufflée. En silence, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque afin de trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Inconsciemment, leurs pas les ramenèrent dans le couloir où la passion les avait surpris. Le trajet leur permis de réfléchir à ce que chacun voulait vivre. À ce que chacun aurait la force de supporter.

Le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux sembla s'éterniser. Aucun des deux ne voulait prendre le risque de voir la situation basculer. Ils avaient conscience d'avoir atteint un point de non retour. Ils savaient qu'après cette conversation ils ne pourraient plus être amis comme avant.

Le sanglot étouffé qui échappa à Remus fut le déclic. Sirius vint capturer les lèvres de son ami. Les deux hommes s'agrippèrent, chacun ayant besoin de s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Chacun se raccrochant à cet amour qui se révélait.

- Putain Rem, si tu savais à quel point tu m'obsèdes… murmura le brun à l'oreille de son ami.

- Dis-le-moi Sirius, dis-le-moi…

- Je ne suis pas gay, je n'aime pas les hommes. Il n'y a que toi, que toi… lui répétait le brun entre deux baisers.

Remus se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis presque trois mois. L'air qui remplissait ses poumons ne lui servait plus uniquement à survivre, mais lui apportait les fragrances musquées de son compagnon. Promesses enivrantes.

Il laissa courir ses mains sur ce corps qui le faisait fantasmer. Dans un premier temps timides, ses gestes se firent plus affirmés avant de devenir osés et franchement appuyés. Sirius se laissa à son tour guider par son ardeur. Il plaqua son partenaire contre le mur du couloir et empoigna les fesses de ce dernier. Le pressant contre son corps tendu, il voulait lui faire comprendre les envies qu'il n'osait avouer à voix haute.

Les deux hommes se découvrir en tant qu'amant passionnés cette nuit là. Au matin, ils avouèrent leur relation aux seules personnes proches d'eux et capables de les comprendre. Peter, James et Lily seraient en mesure de protéger leur bulle de bonheur.

Pourtant, cette félicité fut de courte durée. À la fin de leur septième année, les maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily, passèrent les mois d'été au manoir familial de James. Remus et Sirius s'épanouissaient dans cet amour qui avait failli les séparer à jamais.

Quand Sirius vit le hibou grand duc de sa mère, il sut que tout était fini. Bien qu'ignorant qui avait pu renseigner Walburga, le jeune Black ne fut nullement surpris des propos qu'elle lui tenait. Elle lui rappelait le déshonneur que représentait sa venue au monde, et que bien qu'il soit rayé de la liste de la très honorable et toujours pure famille Black, le fait qu'il s'affiche avec un autre homme, un monstre de surcroît, entachait l'honneur et la réputation de la dynastie.

Ce qui en revanche laissa au sorcier un goût amer était la menace très claire qui se lisait dans les quelques mots qui lui avaient été adressé. En femme intelligente, Walburga n'avait pas visé son fils mais son compagnon. Elle avait compris que Sirius serait prêt à tout pour le protéger.

À tout, même à le quitter et épouser une écervelée au sang pur pour sauver les apparences…

Se séparer de lui pour ne pas que sa lycanthropie se retrouve soudainement sous les feux des projecteurs et que Remus soit une fois de plus écarté de la société. Sans parler de l'étiquette préjugeant de sa sexualité qui lui collerait à la peau et lui fermerait les quelques portes restantes…

Ce fut leur seule et unique dispute. Après les cris, les injures et l'amour, le loup-garou avait fini par avouer :

Dès l'instant où tu m'as embrassé, j'ai su que ce bonheur était trop beau pour durer et qu'on se séparerait.

- Remus, chut…tais-toi. Ne me rappelle pas que je nous arrache ce qui nous rend vivants et heureux.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable. J'y consens. Je ne t'en veux pas. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je ferais pareil. J'accepterais tout pour te protéger. Tout.

Les mois et les années passèrent, précipitant les funestes évènements qui avaient fait de la vie d'Harry un enfer, mais écartant Sirius des projets matrimoniaux de sa mère. Remus et lui ne s'étaient jamais revus, ni n'avaient eu de nouvelles jusqu'à ce fameux soir dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le soir où ils avaient compris que leur amour n'avait pas faibli, résistant aux années, aux condamnations trop rapides. Ce soir où ils avaient su qu'ils pourraient enfin se retrouver.

Alors là, dans le noir, Remus repensait au bonheur qu'ils avaient eu le privilège de connaître et regarda le corps de son amant retrouvé. Sirius était revenu à Londres après des mois d'exil.

Bien que fugitif, il voulait être davantage présent dans la vie de son filleul. Et il ne voulait plus avoir à souffrir de l'absence de son âme-sœur.

Les deux hommes savaient pourtant que les apparences devaient être préservées mais que désormais leur bonheur n'appartenait qu'à eux.


End file.
